


Voices

by DescendingAngel



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, M/M, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendingAngel/pseuds/DescendingAngel
Summary: New era, new beginning, but some things just never change.I can hear them in my head and II can hear them and I want to get 'em outI can hear them in my head getting louder now
Relationships: Adam Anderson/Theo Hutchcraft
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start I should warn you that there is a graphic description of hallucinations in this story, so if you don’t like reading it and/or it makes you feel uncomfortable, I suggest closing this and choosing another story (Silk on my profile if you’re interested). I would also like to say that I’m not an expert on this stuff, so if I got anything wrong I apologise in advance.  
> Inspired by the new single Voices.

“I think it’s good enough.”  
“It’s perfect Adam,” Theo praised me when I showed him the photo I took. I was just fooling around, but he seemed to like the random photo capturing our shadows on the huge white curtain. It was nothing special, but again, Theo saw something in it.  
“We should post it on VK, just to make the fans go a bit crazy. What do you think?”  
I nodded my head and went on VK to post it. I was happy that we were back together, making music, spending time with each other and playing all these games with our fans. I really enjoyed the interaction and the fact that we finally broke the long silence.   
“I’m gonna get myself a beer, do you want one too?” Theo interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him, as I was sitting on the ground, and before I could say yes, purely out of habit, I gave it a second thought. My head was playing with me the past few days and while alcohol could make me forget about it, I knew it would also make things worse.  
“No, I’m good.”  
He left and I followed him with my eyes until he turned on the nearest corner. I still wasn’t used to his long hair, but for some reason anything he decide to do with his outer appearance looked equally amazing. Short hair, long hair, punk or something from 20th century...it didn’t matter, he was still stunning and attracted both men and women. He had this spark inside that pulled you to him like a magnet.   
I smelled some flowers and checked if Theo left a window open somewhere. To my surprise I found out he didn’t and therefore I assumed it must’ve been the plants from some other room. The smell slowly exchanged with freshly made coffee and at this point I got even more confused.  
“Theo? Are you making me a coffee? I told you I don’t want anything,” I yelled, so my words could reach him in the kitchen. I didn’t get any answer back, but I heard something that sounded like a chuckle.  
“Theo? Are you here?” I carefully walked in the direction he did before, just in case he was making fun of me and waited on the end of the corridor to scare me as he used to do.  
Some weird noises came from behind me and I swiftly turned around, starting to get a little scared.  
“Theo, it’s not funny anymore. You scared me, congratulations, you can come out now.” I surrendered.   
Nothing happened. I looked behind once more in case he would show up and went back to my previous sitting spot.  
I leaned against the wall rubbing my eyes. Everything was quiet for a while, but then I heard those chuckles again, mixed with something that was nonsense to me. The smell of coffee got stronger and more intense than before. I could almost feel it inside of my nose. The feeling got replaced by iron. I brought my hand to my face, expecting a few drops of blood to come out of my nose, but there was nothing on my fingers when I looked at them.   
Panic set into me and I stood up, still supporting myself on the wall. I looked around and my eyes searched for Theo, but he was nowhere to be seen.   
_Here_  
I turned to my left, spotting only a shelf with books on it. Sweet scent filled the room and I noticed sparkles falling down as leaves did on a cold autumn day. What the hell is going on?  
None of this was making sense to me at the moment and I had no idea what to do.   
Everything got quiet like before and whatever was happening seemed to stop.   
_Closer_  
I saw the curtain move and a few drops of unknown liquid fell on it. I stepped forward to take a closer look at what it was. I recognised blood and that was when the drops disappeared. When I recognised the object it simply drifted away, that was strange. The red spots suddenly started flickering right there, in front of my eyes, and blinking didn’t make it disappear. It wasn’t there, but it was at the same time.   
A silhouette took its shape behind the piece of fabric and I had to take a few steps back. The sparkles came back and I felt so overwhelmed I let a few tears escape my eyes. My heart raced in my chest and no matter how much I tried I couldn’t calm down. I attempted to think of as many ways to calm down as I could at that moment, recalling some techniques my therapist recommended to me during our sessions.  
My vision was getting blurry and the entire picture began to shake. Words echoed through my head and the blood scent caught up with them.   
A voice spoke behind me, but I ignored it. It wasn’t actually there. I couldn’t take the pressure anymore and I tore down the curtain, ripping it in different places.  
“Adam!” Theo screamed. I kept staring in front of myself. Nobody was behind it and I ruined it for nothing.   
“Adam, what’s going on? Are you okay?” He kneeled down beside me and looked me in the eyes.   
“There...there was something...someone...I don’t know.”   
My voice was shaky and full of fear. My heart was beating less intensely, but still with enough force that I was able to register every single beat.  
“Hey hey look at me. I’m here now, whatever it was, it’s gone and I won’t let it get to you again.” He grabbed my face into his hands and made eye contact with me. His stare pierced right through my soul and usually I would become uncomfortable and tried to escape the gaze, but I had full trust in him. I knew I could let him visit the darkest parts of me and I didn’t have to be afraid.  
He took me into his arms and I leaned against him, relaxing into his touch.  
“You’re safe with me, nothing’s gonna hurt you now, okay?”  
He kept swaying from side to side, the motions numbing my body and almost sending me to sleep.   
“Better?” he muttered in case I was drifting away already. I hummed to give him some kind of response and grabbed onto him tighter as if he was going to let me go any second. The gesture made him pull me closer to his body.  
“Thank you,” I managed to say before my eyes gave up and closed on their own. I didn’t catch what he said, if he did say something, but he stayed there with me, not letting me out of his grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had to get this out of my head, so I could continue writing the new chapter of Silk (which is on its way I promise). I probably made it a bit darker, but I hope you still enjoyed reading it. See you in the next chapter of Silk :)


End file.
